Ya no
by katherine009
Summary: Él la había engañado con su mejor amiga. Ella se entero y el caos se desato.


Esta había sido la última vez que él jugaría con ella. Kagome Higurashi una muchacha de 24 años, dulce, inteligente, con un futuro muy prometedor por delante.

Su cabello negro azabache, largo hasta la cintura con unos pequeños rulos en las puntas. Su piel blanca como la nieve y suave como la porcelana, se podía confundir fácilmente con una muñequita, de las que hay que cuidar con la vida. Sus ojos de un azul marino, que te invitaban a perderte en los más profundos océanos.

En este momento, aquel ángel del cielo se encontraba convertido en un demonio, tirando todo a su paso, haciendo sonar sus tacos en todo el departamento a medida que iba avanzando, todo a causa de un hombre, su prometido. Inuyasha Taisho.

Un hombre endemoniadamente guapo. El pelo negro corto, pero revuelto en una muestra de rebeldía, su cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, cada musculo marcado lo suficiente, sin exagerar. La sonrisa de un ganador o como ella decía, de un actor, falsa pero hermosa. Aunque todo esto podía derretir a cualquier mujer, su carta bajo la manga era sus ojos, de un color bastante peculiar, dorado.

Él era su prometido, él era el maldito imbécil que la había engañado.

-hijo de su mala madre- grito enfurecida la muchacha mientras rompía unos platos.

A la mañana habían llegado unas fotos de su "fiel" novio con su amante, revolcándose como animales en celo en la oficina de él. ¿Quién era la mujer? la persona que ella más quería, su mejor amiga, Kikyo.

-¡maldita perra!-no lo podía entender todavía, pero algo tenia bien asegurado ellos no se burlarían mas de ella- ya no me importa, ándate con esa arpía o con quien quieras- murmuro mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas.

Desconectaría todos los teléfonos, apagaría su celular, se mudaría a una isla con tal que él la dejara en paz.

**Ya supe todo y ya puedes marcharte**

**esto ya es mucho y no puedo perdonarte**

**vete con ella o quien sea, no me importa**

**pero no vuelvas más aquí**

**ya no, ya no**

Ya había pasado una semana del rompimiento con Inuyasha, luego de haber recibido esas fotos y haber descargado toda su furia destruyendo cosas, tomo la decisión mas acertada de su vida, tiro toda la ropa a la calle, la lanzo del 6 piso en el cual vivía.

-idiota-sonrió de lado al recordar la mirada de Inuyasha al ver sus cosas dispersas en la calle.

Flash

Kagome luego de haberse tranquilizado empezó a juntar toda la ropa de inuyasha, ese seria su primer paso.

-¡te iras de mi vida maldito cerdo!-exclamo histérica.

Claro que le dolía, le dolía como si mil navajas atravesaran su cuerpo, pero ni así lo perdonaría. Le había dado seis años de su vida, ¡seis años!, ¿para que? para que él los tirara por una ramera, que como si fuera poco era su amiga.

-¿Quién se cree que es? ni crea que lo voy a perdonar, no, ni en sus mejores sueños-pronuncio mientras veía como la ropa de su ex prometido caía al suelo.

Ella no seria como todas, no, no lo perdonaría, no seria como la típica historia en la que él regresa arrepentido y la muchacha lo perdona.

Su mirada se perdió en el cielo, fundiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo aquel hombre que le había jurado amor eterno la había engañado?. Sin poder evitarlo lagrimas de dolor recorrieron su rostro.

-maldito…te amo-pronuncio con rabia.

De pronto un escándalo en la calle la hizo despertar y ¿Quién era el protagonista? Inuyasha, gritaba como loco mientras intentaba rescatar la poca ropa en buen estado que se encontraba en la vereda.

Ella sonrió de lado, era lo mínimo que se merecía el muy desgraciado. Como si Inuyasha sintiera que alguien en especial lo estuviera observando levanto el rostro, clavando su mirada dorada en Kagome, ella pudo ver como los labios de él se movían, seguramente reclamando una explicación, pero ella simplemente se limito a enseñarle el dedo índice antes de cerrar la ventana.

Se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón, en unos pocos minutos entraría él convertido en un demonio.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-exclamo irritado Inuyasha al entrar. Tenia gotas de sudor por todo el rostro por la carrera que había hecho hasta su piso.

Kagome que en ningún momento se asusto, sonrió con sarcasmo. Sin despegar la mirada de él le tiro las fotos que demostraban su infidelidad a los pies de él.

-dime tu amor….¿que demonio te pasaba ese día?- interrogo mientras se ponía de pie. Los ojos de Inuyasha que antes demostraban ira, se habían aplacado.

-por lo menos tuviste que ser cuidadoso…-cerro un momento los ojos, intentando detener las lagrimas- quiero que te largues de mi vida para siempre maldito cerdo insensible.

Fin de Flash.

**Y si me llamas ya no estaré dispuesta**

**y si me escribes ya no esperes respuesta**

**y tus regalos todos te los devuelvo**

**porque no quiero nada de ti**

**ya no, ya no**

Había sido un día agotador en la facultad. Abrió la puerta, tirando su mochila a un costado. Encendió las luces, intentando darle un poco mas de vida a su ahora vacío departamento.

Como ya era costumbre se acerco a su teléfono, escuchando los mensajes que tenia. Todos de Inuyasha, desde que ella lo había echado hace un mes, él le dejaba regalos y llamadas, las cuales ella nunca respondía.

-idiota…-murmuro mientras apretaba el botón de borrar, sin ni siquiera escuchar alguno.- ya cree que lo voy a perdonar con regalos.

Esa noche saldría a despejarse, a sentirse viva.

Por inercia se metió al baño, se metería en la tina por un par de horas, para poder relajarse un poco.

Luego de dos horas salió, como si fuera un persona nueva. Se coloco una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigió a su cuarto, en busca de ropa.

Decidió por ponerse un vestido rojo al cuerpo, corto y con un escote pronunciado. Se soltó el cabello y se delineo los ojos, en sus labios coloco un poco de brillo y sin mas se retiro de su departamento.

Ya se encontraban en la disco con sus amigas, esa noche estaba repleto el lugar. Se encontraban sentadas en una mesa, bebiendo un poco de alcohol.

-¿Cómo te encuentras amiga?- interrogo una muchacha de su edad. Llamando la atención de las demás integrantes del grupo.

-la verdad Sango, me duele mucho su traición, pero…-guardo silencio unos segundos-no dejare que mi vida se arruine por un idiota que no me supo valorar…

Todas las chicas sonrieron feliz por su respuesta. Juntaron sus vasos, apoyando las palabras dicha por la pelinegra.

-oh no…¡maldito bastardo!- murmuro una joven de pelo rojo, mientras miraba una pareja que bailaba muy pegado.

Por instinto todas siguieron la mirada de la chica, encontrándose con un espectáculo poco agradable, Inuyasha besándose con Kikyo.

-yo pensé…-murmuro Kagome mientras unas lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos- que realmente se había arrepentido…-finalizo mientras con delicadeza se retiraba la única gota que había logrado escapar de su ojo.

-disculpa Kag, pero nosotras siempre te dijimos que él no era para vos…-pronuncio la muchacha que los había visto.

-lo se Ayame…lo se…-respondio.

**Y mis amigas me lo dijeron**

**que tu cariño jamás sería sincero**

**pues hoy lo creo, viéndote en sus brazos**

**y ya no te quiero ver**

**ya no, ya no**

-me las pagara- pronuncio decidida mientras veía como Kikyo se alejaba de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué harás?- interrogaron sus amigas.

Pero Kagome se limito a sonreír, bebió por ultima vez de su vaso y se levando, yendo decidida donde estaba Inuyasha.

Con su paso sigiloso, casi gatuno se acerco a él por atrás, abrazándolo, pegando su cuerpo al de él.

Inuyasha conoció su cuerpo, de tantas noches de pasión que habían vivido juntos. Se dio la vuelta y la pego mas a su cuerpo, comenzando a bailar, siguiendo el ritmo.

Ella simplemente se limito a sonreír como toda una felina. Llevo su mano al pecho de él, deslizándola hasta donde comenzaba el cierre de él, provocando un suspiro de Inuyasha.

-¿me extrañaste amor?- interrogo en un susurro en el oído de él.

-si…-atino a responder mientras sus manos se dirigían a la parte trasera de ella.

-¿extrañaste mis besos?- volvió a hablar mientras depositaba algunos besos húmedos en su cuello- ¿extrañaste mi cuerpo? – sin descaro ella misma lo obligo a acercarse mas.

-demonio mujer…sabes que si-pronuncio con voz ronca. Por instinto el intento besarla en la boca, pero simplemente corrió el rostro.

-no amor, primero lo primero…-sonrió con maldad- di que me amas, que lo de Kikyo fue solo porque la viste regalada, como una prostituta barata…-agrego mientras lamia los labios de él en una forma sensual.

-si…yo no la amo, vi que ella era una puta y quise aprovechar- grito prácticamente- yo solo te amo a ti Kagome, solo a ti….

Kagome sonrió con orgullo y de un simple empujón la alejo de ella, provocando confusión en él.

-pues te tengo noticias amor….-se acomodo el cabello- yo a ti ya no te amo y dudo que tu putita quiera algo nuevamente contigo…-termino de pronunciar mientras con su dedo señalaba a Kikyo que se encontraba atrás de él.

Inuyasha que no había alcanzado a salir de su shock, lo primero que sintió fue un golpe en su mejilla, a manos de Kikyo, quien después de eso se dio la vuelta ofendida.

-se feliz Inuyasha…-pronuncio Kagome- por fin lo puedo decir, ya no te quiero.

Con una sonrisa de orgullo se retiro del lugar ella, sintiéndose feliz por su obrar. Ya Inuyasha podría hacer lo que le plazca, ella ya había sacado todo su dolor e ira, ella por fin ya no le pertenecía a él.

**Ya aquí no habrá corazón**

**que te entregue su amor**

**a la hora que quieras**

**ya no tendrás mi pasión**

**dile adiós al calor**

**que un día te diera**

**ya te me puedes ir,**

**no hay más que discutir**

**ya no te quiero**

**ya no, ya no**

**Y estos labios ya no serán tuyos**

**será mi amor sólo un golpe a tu orgullo**

**y si me abrazas, será solo en sueños**

**porque ya no te quiero aquí**

**ya no, ya no**


End file.
